Gotham City Sirens: The Takeover
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Gotham is for the taking and who better to run it than three powerful women? That is if they can agree on anything in the first place. Love triangles. A play for power and betrayal coming from all sides. Femslash warning (in case that's not your thing) Cat Woman/Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So who's excited for Gotham City Sirens?! I know I am and I know I'm going to upset a lot of people when I say this but if the the rumours are true, how hot would Megan Fox look beside Margot Robbie as Poison Ivy! It's just my opinion, I know not everyone will agree so while you're reading this, picture whoever you want ;)**

 **Anyway, this is my version of Gotham City Sirens, hope you all enjoy.**

 **As always, I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **GOTHAM CITY SIRENS**

 **1**

For the first time Gotham has been left without a leader.

At one time or another there was always someone willing or maybe too eager, to swoop in and become it's leader or commander; there was the Joker, Harvey Dent, the Penguin just to name a few but now it seems that no one wants Gotham, not even the good guys and who could blame them? Gotham has in a word, gone to shit.

But then Gotham could also be seen as a black cat. An animal that nobody wanted because of the superstition of bad luck but could also be one of the most cleverest felines out there and speaking of cats;

Selina Kyle was nothing if not an opportunist.

A corner of her mouth turned up as she perched on a roof ledge high above the city.

Gotham was for the taking and it would be oh so easy but of course...she couldn't do it on her own.

Leaping from the roof, Selina landed nimbly on her feet and looked in the direction of Arkham city.

She knew a few people that could help her.

She was sure that Batman wouldn't approve and most certainly would try to stop her but she had to give it shot.

She could imagine the words written on the front page already;

'Selina Kyle, Mayor of Gotham city'.

Gotta admit, it had a nice ring to it.

...

Poison Ivy wasn't the first person that Selina would have chosen to help her take over Gotham but then she didn't have many options and the plant woman was about as close to a friend as Selina could get; in fact, she was pretty sure that if Pamela heard Selina call her that, she'd quite possibly try to wipe out one of her nine lives.

Still, she had to give it a shot.

The red head lived in a nice apartment but it lacked security.

Selina managed to climb up and crawl inside the partially open window.

It was late so the red head was either asleep or at the lab, Selina had chosen the apartment first.

The bedroom door was shut and Selina crept towards it, praying to whatever she believed in that Pam would hear her out before attacking her for waking her up in the first place.

Selina expected to be hit in the face for this but what she didn't expect were the noises coming from the plant woman's room; moaning, grunting, hissing and now and again someone saying things along the lines of, 'oh yeah', 'just like that' and 'Oh God don't stop'.

Selina's black eyebrows drew together in confusion as she put her ear to the door.

Was Pamela...

"Uhhh! Right there! Oh my- I'm gonna-I'm gonna- Ohhh!"

Enough of this, Selina barged in and Pamela sat up straight, grabbing the sheets and holding them to her chest. She was breathing hard, sweat coating her brow and her red hair a complete mess.

"Am I interrupting something?" Selina purred, leaning on the door frame.

Green eyes narrowed to slits and the covers moved as someone poked their head out, looking as equally pissed off as Pam did.

"Uh yeah kinda!"

Selina's blue eyes widened and she fought to bite back a grin.

"Well I had heard rumors that the crazy Harley Quinn was screwing the plant lady but I never really believed it."

Pamela frowned and looked away, like she was annoyed that she'd gotten caught.

Harley stood, completely naked and went to grab her clothes from the floor, pulling them on and then standing beside the bed, arms folded.

"Yeah, so?"

Selina shrugged.

"Didn't know girls were your thing, Pam. Must have missed that memo."

"It-it's not what you think. We were just-"

"What are you lyin' for, Red? We've been doin' this for months!" Harley exclaimed.

"And you, don't you love the Joker or something?" Selina questioned, looking at the blonde.

Harley shrugged.

"Mista J ain't been so nice to me as of late."

Selina nodded.

Now _that_ she could believe.

The Clown Prince of Gotham had a reputation for hitting his little lady when he was angry and he needed someone to take it out on. A few times Selina had seen her with bruises or a black eye.

"So when did you two start...uh..."

"Does it matter?" Pamela asked, clearly agitated.

Selina shrugged again.

"Not to me. I'm just making conversation."

"So why you here?" Harley snapped.

Selina had been so shocked to the find the two women in such a position that she had forgotten why she was here in the first place but now she remembered.

"I'm actually here to talk business. I have an proposition that you might be interested in."

"Me as well?" Harley asked pointing to herself.

Selina nodded.

"Ok I'm listenin'."

"Can I maybe put some clothes on first? Then we can talk." Pamela said.

Selina nodded and Harley went into the living room while Pamela stayed in her room to get changed.

Within a few minutes she came out looking a little more put together.

Selina was standing near the window while Harley was seated on the couch flicking through a magazine.

"You said you had a proposition for...us?" Pamela said, seeming not too sure whether to refer to just herself or herself and the blonde.

The cat woman nodded and folded her arms as she turned around, focusing on Pamela as it seemed that Harley's attention was elsewhere at the moment.

"I suppose you've heard that Gotham has no leader."

Pamela nodded.

"Yes. It's a shit hole for any loser who wants to rule it and so far? No takers."

"What if there was?"

"You mean you?"

Selina nodded once and grinned causing Pamela to frown a little.

"And why would we help you?"

"Because obviously, once I'm ruling Gotham, you two will be greatly rewarded."

"Heard it all before, hun." Harley drawled, not bothering to look up from the magazine.

Selina looked from Harley and then back to Pamela, knowing that the other woman wasn't quick to pass up an opportunity without thinking it through.

"Pam?"

The red head glanced down at the blonde and sighed.

"Rewarded how?"

"Whatever you want. I can't run Gotham on my own. I would need help."

Harley's blue eyes looked up from the magazine, suddenly interested.

"Help how?"

Selina now looked at Harley.

"Well every cat woman needs a plant lady and a psychotic bitch by her side."

Harley chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well you got Pam here on the plant bit but as for the psycho bitch? I dunno where you're gonna find one a them."

Pamela rolled her eyes.

"She means you, idiot."

Harley frowned at Pamela's harsh tone even if it was said with a bored under tone.

But it faded quickly and a bright grin replaced it.

"Oh! Then I'm in!"

Pamela let out a groan and then grabbed Harley's arm, wrenching her from the sofa and away from Selina to hiss at her.

"Since when do you make decisions without me?"

Harley pulled her arm free and rubbed at it where Pam's grip had been a little too hard.

"Since I think this is a good idea." She hissed back.

"You seriously want to back to Gotham and rule it? What happened to starting over in Arkham? We're away from everything that ever hurt us, Harls!

Joker doesn't come here, the Batman has too much on his plate to even notice when we pull the odd bank job, we've got it made here!"

Harley pouted and shrugged.

"Maybe I'm gettin' bored."

Pamela raised an eyebrow.

"Bored?"

"Uh huh. It's the same thing every day, Pam! I wanna do something exciting again!"

"Well what about that shop we raided the other week? That was exciting! We nearly got caught and everything!"

"It's not the same, Pam! What Selina is talking about is big time fun and you know it! If you wanna stay in Arkham, fine, but don't expect me to. I'm going with cat lady over there." Harley announced, hooking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the...cat lady.

Selina stayed quiet, just watching the other two women argue and waiting for one to do what Harley had just done; split.

She'd heard things about Pam and Harley for a while now but she always believed in it very little. She knew that even if the rumors were true, she couldn't see them making a credible couple or even lasting very long, not unless Joker was dead.

She suspected that Pam felt more for Harley than the little blonde psycho ever would for the red head.

However, that really wasn't what she was here for, was it?

"If you two are done having your little spat, can I ask who's in?"

"I am!" Harley shouted, raising her hand like she was in a classroom.

Selina smiled a little but it was a cold smile, void of feeling, only that she was pleased she'd gotten half of what she wanted.

She looked pointedly at Pam.

"Pam?"

Pamela licked her lips, looked at Harley and frowned.

"I'm out."

"Pamela-"

Harley touched Selina's shoulder and the black haired woman had to stop herself from punching out at Harley. In truth, she'd never much cared for the lunatic.

"Leave her, Selina. She's obviously got used to being boring."

"Everything's one big fucking game to you, isn't it?" Pam spat, suddenly unable to control her anger.

Harley looked a little shocked before she recovered quickly.

"What's got you all riled up?"

"Are you serious? You don't know?" Pam asked, eyes widening in disbelief as she stared at Harley.

The blonde gave a helpless shrug.

"Honestly, I don't know what ya problem is."

Pam swallowed and her fists clenched and un-clenched at her sides.

"My problem my little psycho shithead, is you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you! We came to Arkham to stay off the radar, remember? You didn't want Joker coming after you again. You said you didn't want to go back to Gotham as he would always find you there and now, here you are-" Pam stopped herself short as the pieces clicked together and she finally realized Harley's real need to get back to Gotham.

"Oh my God..."

Harley started to look shifty.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"That's why you want to go back to Gotham so badly...you want to find Joker!"

"Don't be so stupid! As if I'd want to go back to him!"

"You've done it before."

"Yeah well...not anymore."

"Do you really believe this crap?!" Pam snapped, looking at Selina.

Selina shrugged.

"As long as she's helping me I don't give a shit what she does."

Pam shook her head and sighed.

"Fine. You know what? Do what you want. Go back to Gotham, try and take it over. You can go back to being beaten senseless by Joker for all I care. Consider this the end of the road for us, Harls."

Harley frowned.

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

Selina let out a breath.

"Look, I could really do with two of you helping me out but I'll take one of you either way, but the whole thing here is that I need to go back to Gotham _now_ if I have any hope of claiming it as my own. So can you two just admit it's over between you and then we can get going?"

Harley raised her chin defiantly.

"Sounds good to me."

Pamela ignored them both and went into her room, slamming her door as hard as she could and making the windows shake with the force of it.

Harley shrugged.

"Guess it's just you and me, Kitty."

Selina clenched her teeth at the blonde.

"Don't call me that."

* * *

 **A/N- Just a little tease there. Let me know what you think and chapter two will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Harley hummed happily as she skipped along beside Selina Kyle. As for Cat woman, she was wondering if she'd made the right choice by choosing to accept the psycho's help instead of Pamela's.

She desperately wished that Pam had chosen to come along instead.

"So, how ya been?" Harley asked.

Selina rolled her eyes.

"Good...you?" She asked awkwardly and then regretted it when the blonde decided to go into detail and tell her about everything that had happened from the time Joker had started abusing her to the time she'd started rooming with Pamela.

"So yeah, that's about it." Harley finished with a small sigh.

Selina wondered if she'd get a moment's peace while the blonde seemed a little down but no.

"I wish Pammy were here."

Selina's lip curled up in a sort of smirk.

"You miss her?"

Harley nodded, pouting as she put her head down and walked with a sort of slouch.

Selina stopped walking and folded her arms.

"Maybe there's a way to get her to come with us."

Harley's blue eyes widened and she looked excited.

"Ya think?! Well ok, Kitty, what do we do?!"

"First of all-" Selina slapped Harley upside the head- "stop calling me Kitty."

Harley winced and rubbed the spot that was starting to sting.

"And second, I think all it would take to get the plant lady back on our side is a nice, sincere apology...and maybe some light groping if that's what she's into."

Harley nodded.

"I can do that!"

"Good! So go do it!" Selina said with false enthusiasm and watched as Harley skipped off, humming loudly again.

Harley felt good as she skipped back to Pam's apartment. Thankfully, her and Selina hadn't walked very far when the Cat woman had suggested that the little blonde should go back and apologize.

She did miss Pammy, even if it only had been for about half an hour.

Harley and Pam had grown close. _Really_ close and Harley didn't want that to end no matter what she said.

As she neared Pam's apartment, she started thinking of all the things that she would say to get Pam to join her and Selina in their takeover of Gotham.

She tried saying it out loud to see how it sounded;

"'Pam! I'm back and I got somethin' to say!' No, no not that... um, 'Pammy, Harley's back and she ain't leavin' without ya!' Could work."

"Well well, little Harley out at night all by herself?"

"Who said that?" Harley squeaked angrily, turning around but finding no one there.

"Just an old friend."

"I don't have any 'old' friends. only new ones."

"Oh I think you do and something tells me that you'll jump at the chance to meet them."

Harley sighed loudly.

"Just show yourself buddy, I'm gettin' bored."

"Not yet but I thought you would like to see a few of your other friends before we meet."

"I told ya I don't-"

A growl stopped Harley from finishing that sentence. It was joined by another growl.

Anyone else would be scared, start running for their lives but Harley knew those growls anywhere.

"Bud? Lou?"

From the darkness, her beloved Hyenas sprang at her and it was only when Bud had Harley pinned beneath him, that Harley realized they didn't see her as their mistress anymore.

They obeyed someone else's orders now.

Harley looked up as Lou started circling as well.

"Bud? Bud, come on boy. I raised ya! You know me!"

Bud just snarled, showing his teeth.

"Lou? Lou come on, you remember little ol' Harley don't cha?"

Lou growled back in response and Harley swallowed.

She never thought she'd be killed by her own pets. She assumed it would be in an explosion or bank job gone wrong or maybe even Mr J would finally shoot her like he'd be threatening to for years but never by Bud and Lou. Not her boys.

Bud opened his mouth, teeth dripping with saliva and Lou looking just as hungry behind him.

Harley licked her lips and shut her eyes.

This was it then.

Or so she thought; a hand wrapped around Harley's and dragged her from underneath the snarling Hyenas.

Harley opened her eyes and found that she was on top of the roof looking down on her pets.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

Harley's blue eyes widened and she threw her arms around Pamela.

"You saved me!"

Pam bit back a grin and hugged her back.

"Well I couldn't let you be eaten by those monsters."

"Hey! They're still my boys!" Harley whined.

Pam gave Harley a look as she pulled back from the blonde.

"Harley look at them."

The blonde looked down as they barked up at her, clearly angry she'd gotten away.

"They're someone else's boys now."

"But...but I raised them." Harley said, her words turning into sobs.

Pam wiped away a tear that had fallen down the blonde's cheek and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know, honey but-"

"Maybe there's a way to get them back!"

"I don't know, I mean-"

"But you could try, right? Please Pammy! Please help me get them back!"

Pamela sighed and looked into the blonde's blue eyes.

"I could give it a shot, sure."

Harley hugged her friend again and looked back down at her pets.

"We're gonna get you back boys! Don't you worry!"

And not for the first time since getting involved with Harley, Pamela wondered just what had she gotten herself into.

Harley and Pamela went back to her apartment as she made Harley some tea to help her calm down.

Pam put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Harley nodded.

"Yeah. A lot better thanks, Pammy. I just never thought Bud and Lou would turn on me like that. I mean I raised them and everythin'!"

Pamela nodded as she took a seat on the arm of the chair next to Harley.

"I know. That's what makes me think someone is controlling them."

Harley nodded as she sipped at her tea.

"It would make sense." She agreed after she'd swallowed the hot liquid.

Pam let a small frown appear on her face as a thought occurred to her.

"Why did you come back to Arkham?"

"Oh, well me and the cat lady didn't get very far anyways."

Pam smirked.

"You annoyed her that much?"

Harley gave Pam a light slap.

"Hey! I'm not that annoying!"

Pam rolled her eyes.

"You've clearly never heard yourself on tape."

Harley pouted as she put the tea down and folded her arms, looking like a sulking child.

"I'm only kidding, Harls. You know I like your voice."

She was lying.

It had grated on her a little more each day but she was in love with the lunatic so she took it and she had grown to love it when it had been the most irritating thing about her in the beginning.

Nevertheless, Harley grinned up at her.

"You were saying." Pam prompted her.

"Oh yeah! Well I said I missed ya and Kitty said to come back here and apologize and you'd come with us to Gotham after all!"

Pam frowned slightly as she stood up and looked down at the blonde.

"That's it? You think an apology is going to fix all this?"

Harley blinked.

"What are we fixing, Red? It's us! We can survive anything!"

"You're going back to Gotham to see Joker. We're supposed to be-"

"What?! What are we supposed to be Pammy?! Cos every time someone questions it, you clam right up! It's confusing!"

"I don't know what you want, Harley! You're not very vocal!"

Harley gasped in shock at the accusation.

"Yes I am! When you went down on me that time I was very vo-"

"Not that type of vocal!" Pam snapped angrily.

"Oh...well...when you say vocal, what do ya mean?"

"Tell me what you want from me! Are we something? Do we just sleep together? Is this worth me getting my heart drop-kicked again and again or what?"

Harley looked at the plant woman and smiled a little.

"Can't we just be as we are?"

"No! I need to know, Harley! You need to make a decision and tell me and you need to do it now!"

"I don't know! But... I do know that I need you, Pammy. We're a team...aren't we?"

Pamela put her head in her hands and turned her back on the blonde.

"I need time to think."

Harley nodded.

"Ok. I'm gonna go back and tell Cat lady that you're here thinkin' and then we'll give you...say an hour? Then if you don't show...we'll go to Gotham without you."

Pam nodded, keeping her back to Harley so that the blonde couldn't see the tears in her green eyes.

"So...hopefully see ya soon?" Harley pushed carefully.

"Maybe." Pamela answered, keeping her voice hard.

Harley let out a little sigh and then left Pam on her own to make her decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"I don't know...a tree?"

"Nope."

"A trash can?"

"Nuh uh."

They'd been playing this stupid game for nearly an hour now and all because they were waiting to see if Pam would show.

It was Harley's idea to play I-spy and as much as Selina used to like this game when she was kid, she found that she hated it now.

"Come on, Kitty! This is an easy one!"

Selina sighed and lent back against the wall as she sat on the ground.

Harley was hanging upside down from a sign post just above her, ever the acrobat.

"I give up."

"You can't! You're so close!"

"I haven't guessed anything right yet! I'm starting to wonder if it's things you see in your head."

Harley paused as she took a moment to think and then shook her head.

"Nope. It's not in my head."

Selina sighed loudly.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe she didn't need two other people, maybe she could do this on her own and she didn't need help from anybody.

Just when Selina was about to suggest going it alone, a certain red head appeared.

Harley's eyes lit up and she jumped down from the sign post.

"Pammy! I knew ya would come!"

Pamela just shrugged with a small smile.

Selina walked up to her, the blonde in tow.

"What made you change your mind?"

Pamela gave Selina a strange look and then just simply said;

"Options."

Selina shook her head with an amused frown and decided to let it go.

She knew she couldn't trust these two completely but for now, they were all in it for the same thing; takeover Gotham and make it their own. Start over.

"Pam's gonna find a way to get my boys back, aren't ya, hon?"

"I'm going to try." The red head replied.

Selina noticed that Pamela seemed a lot calmer now. More controlled, more together and sure of herself, just like she used to be before she'd gotten involved with the little blonde psycho over there.

Selina could always work with that woman. She knew what she was doing, she was strong, confident and clever. Since she'd been with Harley, it was like she'd toned herself down a little.

"Well now that we've decided to all go together, shall we?"

Pamela nodded and walked beside Selina while Harley lagged behind, one thing or another catching her attention.

"So you and blonde, you want to tell me more about that?" Selina asked Pam as they walked side by side. It was still a little way to Gotham yet and Selina had a head full of questions for the mysterious red head.

"Not much to tell."

Selina gave a snort of disbelief.

"Oh ok, because I'm going to believe that."

"No really. There's not much to say."

"Well how did you get shacked up with her?"

Pam glanced back at Harley and then focused on ahead.

"I was on a bank job. She just happened to be there, nearly got collared by the police and I saved her."

Selina frowned.

"Why?"

Pam shrugged.

"I felt sorry for her."

"Why?" Selina repeated.

Pam chuckled.

"Oh I don't know, maybe she ticked all the boxes for me at the time."

"And now she doesn't?"

Pam eyed Selina curiously.

"I think I've set my sights on something else."

Selina grinned at her.

"Really?"

Pam nodded.

"Is this something a little more...feline?"

"Oh now that would be telling."

Both women laughed as Harley started jogging to catch up.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?!"

Pam and Selina exchanged a look.

"Nothing." They both replied in unison.

Harley hummed happily as she skipped along behind Selina and Pamela.

 _'Going back to see Mista J, are ya?'_

Harley nodded to the voice in her head.

 _'What makes you think he'll want you?'_

Harley stopped walking, her smile fading quickly.

"Harley? What's keeping you?" Selina called back to her.

Harley ignored her as she frowned deeply.

"He will. We're forever." Harley whispered.

 _'Hahahaha! You think so? Well where has he been all the time you've been gone? You left Gotham months ago. He hasn't bothered to find you now, has he?'_

Harley whimpered as another voice joined the conversation.

 _'Poor little Harley thinks she's special. Baby, no one cares about you! You're nothing to no one! Everyone tolerates you because you're such a needy little bitch! The truth is that no cares if you live or die!_

Another voice came through and it had Harley clutching at her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

 _'In fact, I'd think they prefer it if you never even existed!'_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Pamela spun around as Harley went to her knees, screaming shut up continuously.

"Just shut up! That's not true! None of it is!"

Pamela dropped to her knees beside the blonde, shaking her shoulders gently, trying to calm her down.

Selina walked calmly back to where the red head was kneeling next to Harley.

"What's wrong with her?" Cat woman drawled as though she didn't really care and who knows, maybe she didn't.

Pamela looked concerned for the blonde as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's the voices."

"Voices?"

Pam nodded.

"Harley has voices in her head; they tell her awful things, they make her hate herself and she can't always shut them out. It comes from her years of mental manipulation and abuse from Joker." Pamela explained, a hard edge to her voice.

Selina's jaw clenched a little at that.

"How do we snap her out of it?"

Pam glared at Selina.

"What do think I'm trying to do?" She snapped.

Selina shrugged as Pam pulled Harley into her lap and started rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her as much as possible.

"It's okay, Harley, I'm here. They're just voices, they can't hurt you."

Harley grabbed Pamela's arm and bit down into it, drawing blood.

Pam gasped and resisted the urge to slap the blonde.

Selina saw her fist clench at her side, watched her jaw twitch with the effort of holding back and admired her control. If that had of been Selina, she would have knocked the little bitch out cold.

"Harley, it's me. Come on honey, come back to me."

"Joker hates you-hates me-hates everyone but I can change that. He'll love me. He calls me at night, wants me to come find him. Wants me to give you to him. I will. He knows I'll do anything for him. Blue birds don't like the light either." Harley babbled, some of her words didn't make any sense.

In actual fact, it was creeping Selina out a little.

"Ok Pam, slap her something. It's starting to get too asylum-resident for me."

"I can't just slap her. We have to wait for her to come out of this on her own."

"The bitch just bit you!" Selina raged.

"You call her that again and we're going to have a real problem. Now just let me handle her."

Selina groaned and walked away from the two.

She kept her back to them but she was listening all the same.

Pamela lowered her voice as she spoke to the blonde.

"I won't leave you, Harley. I love you. Come on, it's ok. They can't hurt you anymore. Come back to me, Harls...please, I can't do this without you."

Harley stopped squirming and her blue eyes looked straight up at Pam as she laid in her lap.

"Pammy?"

"Yeah, Harls. You ok?"

Harley reached up and touched her hand to Pamela's cheek. She then looked down at the bite mark on the red head's arm.

"Did I do that?" Harley asked, fear in her eyes.

"Yeah but it's fine. You didn't know."

"I hurt you..."

Tears filled the blonde's eyes as she pulled Pamela into her, holding her close.

"I don't wanna hurt ya."

"It's not you, Harley. I know that." Pam said soothingly.

"But it _is_ me!"

"You can't blame yourself for what the voices tell you to do."

Selina let out a loud sigh and turned to face the two women on the ground.

"Are you two done? We have to get to Gotham."

Pamela glared at Selina, those green eyes seeming even more vibrant when she was angry.

Selina found herself wondering just how angry she could get the red head before she exploded completely.

Maybe she'd try it some time.

"Do you have voices in your head, Selina?"

"I'm pleased to say I don't."

"Then keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand." Pam growled.

"She's holding us up. Get her under control or we lose her."

"If we lose her, then you lose me and I have a strange theory that I'm the one you really want with you on this suicide mission."

Selina smirked.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?"

"I know you, Selina. You have a plan for me. You could have chosen anyone else to help you take over Gotham but you chose us. You're not stupid, you have a plan and I think Harley was just the bargaining chip into getting me to play ball."

Selina put a hand on her hip and grinned down at the red head.

"Beautiful and smart. I knew you were the whole package."

"Flattery gets you nowhere with me." Pam spat.

"Bet under the right circumstances it'd get me somewhere." Selina purred.

Harley looked up and frowned.

"What's she mean?"

"Nothing, Harls. Selina's just talking out of her ass again." Pamela replied, throwing a dirty look Selina's way which only caused the cat woman to smirk.

Pamela stood and held her hand out to the blonde to pull her to her feet.

She was still unsteady on her feet and she fell into the red head as Pam held her up. Harley rested her head on the red head's shoulder and groaned with how groggy she felt.

"If we're going to do this, we all go together, no exceptions." Pam told Selina.

Selina just shrugged carelessly.

"Whatever. I just hope she can keep up."

Pamela nodded that she would and surpported Harley as they walked through Arkham.

The voices had stopped but Harley felt drained as she leaned on Pam.

The voices had only started after she'd left Arkham asylum and began working with/for Joker.

Maybe if she looked at things from a doctor's point of view, she could have seen the damage coming.

Maybe if she'd been smart enough, she would have been able to see the sign of Stockholm syndrome setting in.

What Harley had confused for love was actually emotional abuse from a narcissistic psychopath.

Joker had been her friend at one point. He'd told her all good things, told her she was important; smart, pretty, anything that would get the young woman to fall in love with him and she had. She had fallen hard.

She could never forget the night when she'd helped him escape. She'd killed three of her former colleagues to help him and she hadn't given it a moment's thought. All she wanted was what Joker wanted and during that time, all he'd wanted was to be free and she vowed that she would do anything to help him achieve it and by God she had.

Even after, she'd begged him to come back for her, to take her wherever he wanted to go, she didn't care where it was as long as it was with him and little by little, she'd become so enraptured by him that she'd disregarded everything she ever was.

He used to be beat her, call her useless and annoying. Sometimes he would kick her out onto the street late at night, purely because he wanted to be alone and have some time to 'think', well that's what he'd told her. She'd often caught him shacking up with some other clown whore who looked nothing like her. She'd pretended she hadn't noticed or hadn't seen anything and then go back to him the next day, acting like nothing was wrong.

The last straw had been when she wanted to help him plan a heist and he'd beat her and sent her away. So she had gone on one herself, determined to show him that she could help him, that she was valuable to him in some way, however small, and that was when she'd met Pamela.

Pamela was different.

She'd saved her life when the cops started closing in and they opened fire on her but Pam was there to get her to safety and once Harley revealed who she was, Pamela had taken care of her. They became the best of friends and then things had gotten complicated. They'd slept together a few times, it didn't mean anything but then Pamela had started acting jealous when Harley brought anyone else home, which she sometimes did and they'd have huge fights about it that resulted in Harley staying out all night, leaving the red head worried about where she'd gone or what she was doing and who with.

Then she'd come home the next morning, they'd talk and make up and then it was like nothing had happened, but this still became a vicious cycle and it kept re-occurring.

Now Selina had turned up at the point where Pam and Harley were starting to question just how strange their 'friendship' was and how far they wanted to take things with each other, even though they'd pretty much crossed every line that friendship required to be put in place so that was all it was, and now they were back to working together and Pam felt all those old feelings brewing again. Harley had to admit that when she'd seen Pam and Selina share a private joke, she didn't much like it either.

Maybe she did have feelings for the red head but would they ever come before her beloved Mista J? She doubted it.

"We're here!" Selina announced as they crossed the bridge that lead straight into Gotham.

Harley looked up weakly into Pamela's green eyes.

"Are we?"

"We sure are, Harls. Home at last."

Pam calling Gotham home?

Things must have changed on the way over here.

Maybe her and Selina had chatted about taking over Gotham and what it would mean for them both.

Harley could find Joker and maybe with a little encouragement, her, Mista J and Pammy could be one big happy family.

She was dreaming, right?

* * *

 **A/N- Hope you're all enjoying this so far. Let me know what you think, reviews make me happy ;)**

 **Chapter three will be up soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry this isn't up as soon as I'd hoped, been so busy it's a joke! Anyway, hope you all like the final chapter.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **4**

Selina rolled her eyes as she looked around.

"So, any idea on how to make Gotham great again?"

Pamela shrugged.

"Leave it to the plant life?"

Selina gave her a sideways glance.

"If we left it to the plants, there would be no Gotham."

Pamela grinned darkly.

"Exactly. This place has brought us nothing but pain, Selina. I'm still struggling to understand why you even want to take this dump over."

Harley looked around, her eyes searching every corner and crevice.

Pamela saw her and gently shook her head. She knew what Harley was looking for and even though she'd been expecting it, it saddened her more than she thought it would.

"So...I say we hit Mista J's old clubs."

"You would." Selina drawled.

At least someone had the guts to say it.

Harley ignored her and started walking in that direction so Selina and Pamela followed, being as they didn't have anything better to do.

It was clear the further they walked, that Gotham had been abandoned, no one lived here anymore, who would want to?

Even when it had people to care for, the city had been nothing but crime and darkness with only the Bat to make sure things stayed in order but now it seemed that there was nothing to keep in order anymore, it was a ghost town.

Selina thought fondly of him.

Maybe he was still here, protecting any lost civilian and who had wandered too far away from Arkham.

Pam's jaw was clenched as she watched the blonde search for her psycho boyfriend.

"So does this bother you?" Selina asked, pointing to Harley who walked in front.

Pam shrugged.

"No. Her loyalty is questionable at the best of times."

Selina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why are you...friends? Is it?"

"Something like that." Pamela sighed.

"You didn't answer my first question." Selina said gently.

Pam sighed again.

"Why are we...friends? I don't know. I like her-I more than like her. She knows it and she uses it. We both know she's not in this for the long haul."

"And you're ok with that?" Selina asked, her tone holding a hint of bewilderment.

"I don't know...maybe if I went all deep about it then...then no, I'm not ok with it."

Selina stopped walking and reached out to touch the toxic woman.

"I wouldn't do that if were you. You're not immune." Pam warned.

Selina frowned as she suddenly remembered that Pam was toxic in more ways than one.

"Oh right. I forgot but obviously she is." Selina said, gesturing with her head to the blonde in front.

Pam nodded.

Selina scratched the back of her neck where the mask met the collar of her cat-suit.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be able to..."

"Exactly."

Selina and Pamela walked in silence for a little while as Harley hummed while she skipped along like a little girl excited for her first day of school.

Joker's first club loomed above them; all neon green signs flickering to show that they still had life in them.

Selina gave Pam a look.

"You ready for this?"

Pam's green eyes narrowed.

"If the green bastard's in there, I'll kill him."

Selina grinned.

"If he's in there, I'll help you."

Harley turned around when she noticed the two women stalling.

"Come on guys! Let's check this place out!"

Pam rolled her eyes, knowing exactly why Harley wanted to check out this club so badly.

Pamela half hoped he was here and half hoped that he wasn't.

Either way, she would kill him if he was and she would rejoice if he wasn't.

"Puddin'!" Harley screeched as she burst through the double doors.

Pam rolled her eyes as Selina smirked.

The club was empty and trashed, no one had been here in ages, that much was clear.

"Oh Mista J!" Harley shouted up the stairs that lead to his office.

"He's not here, Harley." Pam bit out angrily.

Harley pouted and looked like she was about to cry.

Pam turned her back. She wasn't about to console her again, not for the same fucking reason.

"I'm going to check the office, see if there's anything he left up there." Pam announced, when in actual fact, she wanted to be away from the blonde, just for a little while.

Pam reached Joker's office and went inside. A paper filled desk, a broken window and a faded red comfy looking couch.

She let out a breath and sighed as she sat down heavily on it.

Peace at last, she thought as she closed her eyes and a small contented smile crossed her lips.

"Y'know she's crying down there, right?" Selina's voice purred from the doorway.

Pam didn't need to open her eyes to know that's where she was.

"Let her cry. It's not the first and it certainly won't be the last."

Selina looked a little shocked at the red head's harsh tone but she smirked either way.

"Wow...what happened to having feelings for the blonde?"

This time, the read head did open her eyes and she looked straight at Selina.

"Come here." She demanded but her voice was soft and seductive.

Selina grinned and obeyed.

She stopped once she was in front of her and looked down.

Pam sat froward and reached up, taking Selina's whip from the waist and winding it around her hand, pulling the cat woman closer to her.

"Maybe she's not what I want anymore."

Selina looked down at Pamela.

"Be careful. You don't know what you're getting into here, Pamela."

"I don't care." She breathed as she suddenly pulled Selina roughly down and stuck a needle in her arm.

"Ow! What the fuck did you just do?" Selina cried.

Pam grinned as she placed the cap back on the syringe.

"What do you think?" She whispered as she pulled Selina close and kissed her deeply.

Selina kissed back just as passionately after she realized what Pam had injected her with.

The anti-toxin.

"Wondered how long it would take you to come around to my way of thinking." Selina purred.

"Oh honey, I was already there when you walked in on me and Harley. I almost asked you to join us."

Selina knew it was all bravado but she let Pam have it anyway. She must be feeling like shit right now as Harley wandered the corridors of the club looking for her abusive boyfriend, leaving Pam to take second place yet again.

A fleeting thought of Bruce went through her mind before Pamela reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of Selina's neck, deepening the kiss.

Selina straddled the plant woman's thigh's and grinned against her red lips.

"What if your girlfriend catches us?"

"I don't care about her." Pam panted as she turned so that she was laying down on the couch and pulled Selina on top of her.

Selina licked her lips and brushed Pam's red hair back.

"Now why don't I believe that?"

"Believe what you want, just don't stop touching me."

That was enough to spur Selina on and she sat up just enough to wriggle out of her catsuit and push it down to her hips, a lacy black bra underneath.

Pam remained clothed in her black top and just watched as Selina reached up to slip her mask off, long chocolate colored hair cascaded down and over her shoulders.

Pamela's jaw dropped.

"You're stunning."

Selina grinned, those cat-like eyes looking even more mesmerizing without the mask.

"I always pictured you having short, dark hair."

Selina chuckled darkly.

"I cut it off once but I liked my hair way too much and was glad to grow it back."

Pam fingered the silky strands and lent up so that she was inches away from Selina's lips.

"I'm glad you did."

Selina lent down and met Pam, kissing her gently.

She then helped the red head remove her top and she raised an eyebrow.

"Red underwear? Is that to match the hair?"

Pam grinned.

"I like red, in case you haven't noticed. Well, I like green to."

Selina nodded.

"And I like black. Now we've discussed colors, are you going to kiss me again?"

Pam grinned and pulled Selina down, kissing her thoroughly.

"Pammy!"

"Fuck it's Harley!" Selina hissed as she struggled to pull her catsuit back up and zip it up, she only got half way when Pam grabbed her and they locked gazes.

"Let her see."

Selina didn't have any choice as Pam used all of her strength to pull the cat woman down and kiss her like she meant it.

Harley paused in the doorway, her mouth hanging open.

"Pam?"

Selina pushed herself off of Pam and rolled her eyes as she zipped herself up and grabbed her mask but she didn't put it back on.

"What-what's going on here?" Harley asked, seemingly confused.

Pamela stood, grabbing her top and pulling it on but she didn't seem bothered about the state that Harley had found her in.

"I think it looks pretty obvious, don't you?"

Harley looked from Pamela to Selina.

"Are you two...?"

Selina looked down and bit the inside of her cheek.

"No."

"Then why were you...?" Harley couldn't finish her sentence and she frowned as she struggled to understand what was going on.

Pamela brushed her hair back with one hand, trying to make it look less wild and stared pointedly at Harley.

"What's wrong, Harley? Aren't we allowed to see other people?"

"Well I thought that we-"

"That we what? That we're in some dysfunctional relationship?"

Harley shrugged.

"Kinda, yeah."

"So if that's true, then why am I parading around Gotham looking for your sorry excuse for a boyfriend?"

"That's not all we're doing, we're helping Selina take over Gotham."

Selina shook her head.

She's had enough.

"I'm done."

They both looked at her.

"What?"

"I don't need this. You two have some really weird problems and I wanted to take over Gotham and I probably will try again but I don't need you two to help me anymore. Whatever this is, I don't want any part in it."

Pamela frowned.

"I can't speak for Harley but Selina, I still want to help you."

"No, you want to make your girlfriend jealous and I don't want any part in that I'm no one's plaything."

Harley stepped aside as Selina left them alone.

No Harley.

No Poison Ivy.

Look like Selina would just have to find a way to take Gotham on her own.

And as she thought this, a huge bat-shaped shadow passed overhead and she smirked.

Well...she could try, that was if Batman didn't try to stop her.

 **END**


End file.
